A Change of Scenery
by Maddie Poppins
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Mayor Regina Mills has been dumped by her husband, Robin. Her best friend tries to help her move on by offering her a vacation
1. Chapter 1

**Had to make a Breakfast at Tiffany's reference, hope you like it!**  
**Also, this is my very first story, so I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

"Mary Margaret?" Regina squeaked as the brunette walked in. She was crumpled on the floor of her immaculate kitchen, a tiny grey stuffed monkey in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart..." Mary Margaret's heart was breaking seeing her friend in such a state. She had clearly been crying again and the middle school teacher really didn't know what she could do to make it better.

Regina grimaced, ashamed that her dear friend had to find her like this... again. She wished she could be stronger, after all it had been six months already. But everyday when she awoke to find the other side of the bed empty, it just broke her heart all over again. Yet she tried her best to keep going, she went to work and pretended that everything was okay. She pretended that she could still function like a normal human being even after her husband left her. She pretended that having loved a man so deeply, so completely for four years and then being so suddenly rejected and abandoned, wasn't weighing her down and didn't make every breath more difficult to take in. And for the most part, it worked, it got her through each day at work. Unfortunately as soon as she opened the front door of her empty mansion and didn't hear the joyful cry of "Regina!" and the sound of tiny feet running towards her, she couldn't pretend anymore, her mask fell, and she shattered into millions of pieces. She never quite knew how she managed every night to get her broken self to her kitchen and then to her bedroom, but she always woke up in her bed the next day to start it all over again.

"Regina, do you want me to draw you a bath?" Mary Margaret asked, hoping it might bring her now shaking friend some comfort.

The older brunette looked down silently and squeezed the stuffed monkey even tighter to her chest before slowly nodding.

With a sigh of relief the teacher headed towards the foyer but stopped at the threshold and looked at Regina, squirming a little she said "Maybe you could come with me?" The idea of leaving her alone like that, even for just a minute, didn't feel right.

Mary Margaret checked the temperature of the water she had drawn and looked intently at the mayor who was sitting dejectedly on the laundry basket. She had to do something to help her. She just couldn't look at this broken woman any longer, she had to get her friend back! But unfortunately, she had no idea how she could do that. For now, a bath would have to do.

"You can get in now sweetie..." She said softly. "I'm gonna get you a towel."

When she came back with the towel, Regina was in the bath, crying quietly. "Honey..." Mary Margaret said as she felt her own tears coming seeing her friend like this. She brought the clothes hamper closer to the bath and sat on it before taking one of the brunette's hands in hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just wish he hadn't left..." Regina sobbed. "_Robin_". The teacher thought. She had never been one for violence, but that man certainly deserved a good punch in the face. And she'd actually thought he was a good man! That rat! No even worse, he was a super rat! A super rat in rat's clothing... But saying that wouldn't help her friend so she just replied softly "I know..." But the tears were still streaming down the brunette's face and she added more forcefully "But you need to stop crying over that man, Regina. He's just not worth it!"

"I'm not" Regina answered in a whisper. The short-haired teacher was standing close enough to be sure she had heard right but furrowed her brow in confusion. Regina found her friend's facial expression quite endearing and gave her a small smile before explaining. "I mean maybe I am a little but it's been six months, I'm not crying over him. I'm crying over what he took with him, my happiness, my family... I just miss my... - Roland." She had almost said 'my son' but they had never taken the time to fill in the paperwork so now she had no right over the boy she had spent four years raising with his father. And just saying his name aloud brought a new wave of tears.

"_Of course._" Mary Margaret thought and she suddenly felt really bad to have basically told her friend to pull herself together, when she knew she herself probably would have been devastated if she ever lost a child. The 28-year-old teacher and her husband had just started thinking about having one themselves and she already felt weirdly attached to her not-yet-conceived baby. She just couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Regina to not be able to see her little boy. That's it, she thought. Tomorrow she was going to send Robin a mail to convince him to let Regina see the 6-year-old at least every other weekend. And she'd send one every day until he relented if she had to. While she patted herself on the back for that brilliant idea, she helped the brunette out of the bath and into a big fluffy towel.

The mayor was now tucked warmly in her bed, the small stuffed monkey having found its place back in her arms. She had stopped crying but clearly was still very far from being alright. Mary Margaret sat on the bed next to her and promised to stay till her friend had fallen asleep. When Regina finally did, the younger woman snuck out as quietly as she could. She'd had some time to think though and left something behind that she thought might help. On Regina's nightstand, next to a tall glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, sat an envelope waiting for the brunette to wake up. On the back was written "A Change of Scenery".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd love to know what you think, so don't hesitate to review**

* * *

Regina blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh as she remembered what had happened last night. Mary Margaret must think she's pathetic. Grown women should have more mastery of their emotions. The young mayor felt awful, she had a splitting headache from all the crying and her face was surely all red and puffy. She looked at the alarm clock, blinked, it read nine thirty. Her heart stopped for a second and she was about to rush out of bed thinking she was late, when she realized it was Saturday. Unfortunately that realization quickly turned from sweet to oh so bitter. Sure it meant she wasn't late and that she wouldn't have to go to town hall today, but the brunette certainly wasn't looking forward to spending the day alone in the big house.

For four years before Robin left, Saturdays had been some of the best days of her life. Regina would wake up next to her loving husband and would go get her little prince from his room. They'd spend the whole day together, playing, going to the park, baking... Well, she'd do the baking and Roland would mostly be in charge of decorating, turning the most ordinary dessert into an absolute work of art. She still couldn't help but smile thinking of one of his most famous pieces : The "homavore" Dinosaur, a weirdly shaped cookie that was pretty much completely covered in M&amp;Ms of all colors, "because he eats everything, even the greens" he had explained very seriously.

Regina let out a small sob. She had got to stop torturing herself over these memories. That time was over. She had been incredibly happy, but nothing good lasts forever... And now it was time to move on.

She sat up on the bed and only then realized the glass of water, the bottle of aspirin and... a letter? That was weird. On the back, she could read "A Change of Scenery" in what was clearly her friend Mary Margaret's handwriting. She took it and slowly opened it both curious and somehow anxious to see what was inside.

* * *

_Dear Regina,_

_I hope your head isn't hurting too much this morning, sweetie. I put the aspirin on your night table, just in case._

_I know that now that the sun is up you'll probably insist that you're fine and that I shouldn't worry about what happened yesterday, but I do.  
Sweetheart, you've been my best friend for around two years now, and I just can't stand seeing you like that. I understand how hard this is for you, especially living in this house where everything reminds you of them. Actually, I'm pretty sure there isn't even a single place in town where you haven't made memories with Robin and Roland. Which is why I've decided you need a break from Storybrooke. I'm giving you the hotel gift card you gave me for the "Read and Feed" program, remember? And don't try to give it back, I won't take it. It's only valid for another two months anyway, and David and I would never have had time to go. I've already packed your suitcases. I don't think I forgot anything but I know you'll check anyway. Your plane leaves at 6pm, call me when you're at the hotel.  
Lots of love,  
__Mary Margaret_

_PS: You deserve this, honey. Enjoy it!_

Regina had just finished reading the letter for the fifth time and still wasn't sure if she should go. She had taken some aspirin, a nice warm shower, gotten dressed and applied her makeup. Mary Margaret would probably see right through her, but no one else would be able to tell she'd spent the better part of the night crying. Just as her friend had said, Regina had checked the suitcases and found nothing was missing. And now, she was looking at the gift card intently, trying to decide if it would be worth going or if she'd just end up being even more miserable and lonely.

The young Mayor had chosen that gift card herself almost two years ago as a gesture of gratitude from the town to the organizer of "Read and Feed". It was a summer program for kids, to promote literacy and make sure that all children have at least a proper meal a day even when the school year is over. She had thought the program was such a great idea that she had decided to reward the person who had made it possible and that was how she had met Mary Margaret. Her friend hadn't had time to use her gift apparently though, and it would be a shame to see a prepaid two weeks vacation in a five-star hotel in New York go to waste, she tried to persuade herself. Also, she was pretty sure if she didn't go today Mary Margaret would find a way to get her to that hotel, even if she had to kidnap her and drive her there herself.

_Well,_ Regina thought as she eyed the letter one last time,_ it seems I am going to New York..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Here you go, Miss. Should you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you" Regina said as she gave the bellboy a small smile. He closed the door and she sat on the bed. It was only a quarter to nine but she felt exhausted. Of course it wasn't very surprising considering all the crying she'd done last night and how tense she had been during the flight. Planes really were horrid inventions. With a small sigh she pulled out her phone and called Mary Margaret.

"So, how great's the room?" The teacher started right as she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too..." the tired brunette replied with a roll of her eyes at Mary Margaret's usual overblown enthusiasm yet smiling because she couldn't help but to love her for it. "The room is nice" As she said that she realized she hadn't even taken the time to really look around. It was spacious, with a cloud gray carpet, a nice color scheme all in all, pale blues and soft grays, both elegant and soothing somehow. There was a giant tv on the wall opposite the bed, and another one just as big in front of the couch in the other room, on the other side of which there was a large modern-looking wooden desk and a nice plant in the corner. Right in front of her, on the dresser, there were small statues made of some sort of stone and over the bed, on the wall, hung a beautiful painting. Probably the most impressive thing in both rooms though, were the huge windows or, more accurately, the view they offered. Regina stood up, taking in the sheets' softness on the bed as she did, and walked to the bedroom's window. "It's stunning actually" she said, lost in the beauty of the city by night. The skyscrapers, the lights... It was really something to behold.

"Great! Are you gonna go out now?" The teacher asked, snapping her out of her contemplation.

"I... Well, I was thinking I might stay in, you know, get some sleep?" Regina hoped her friend would let her have that but...

"What? No, no, no. Regina sweetie, I didn't give you that gift card so you could stay in your room the whole time! You need to go out, see the city, meet people, get some drinks, d..."

"Fine," Regina interrupted "if you want me to do that so badly, I will get a drink, _one_ drink and then I'll go to bed, ok? And I'll do more tomorrow when I am rested, I promise."

"Really?" Mary Margaret squeaked with excitement, she couldn't believe she'd managed to persuade her friend so easily. "I'll leave you to it then, sweetie. Have fun!"

After saying goodbye, Regina hung up. She emptied her suitcases, neatly put away her clothes in the dresser and left the room. Two minutes later, she got out of the elevator and headed for the hotel bar, a small smile playing on her lips. _I said I'd get one drink_ she thought but _I didn't say where I would take it._

The room was about half full, a number of people sitting at the round tables spread around it, mostly in groups of four or five, and a few more were vaguely seen at the back in small alcoves probably designed to offer a bit more privacy to the guests. They were all dressed in expensive suits or, for the few women present, fancy dresses. At the other end of the room was the bar, elegant and made of wood with comfortable stools along it. Behind it, on the wall, there was a long mirror encircled by very modern-looking shelves of different lengths fixed at odd angles creating spaces of various shapes and sizes which were filled with bottles of alcohol and a few books here and there. It resulted in what was no doubt the most aesthetic bar she'd ever seen. She wasn't sure it was very practical though. After one last quick scan of the room she decided to go sit at the bar.

There was no sign of a barman anywhere around so the brunette took the cocktail menu to have something to do while waiting. She was reading it distractedly when a smug voice next to her made her look up.

"We'll have another bottle of champagne." Said the blonde man. He had barely looked at the barmaid as he gave his order and was now fixing Regina with an obnoxious smile.

"Right away. Anything else?" Asked the barmaid with a hint of irony that Regina was sure he wouldn't hear even if he was paying attention to her.

"Yes, be sure to offer this beautiful woman here a glass." He said with a smirk, certainly trying to be charming but epically failing. Then, as if it was sure to make the brunette swoon, he added with a wink "It's Dom Perignon".

"No, thank you." She said coldly, but with a soft smile to the barmaid as she saw her getting a flute. Completely taken aback, the man gaped at her stupidly, and out of the corner of her eye she could see the barmaid grin and hide it by bending to get something under the bar. He stayed like that silently for a moment, then recovering a bit he finally said "Well if you should change your mind we're sitting at the table over there" and walked off.

Satisfied, she watched him go, and turned back to the bar when she heard the barmaid's chuckle. Now that the annoying businessman was gone, she could really take her time to look at her. She had long, slightly curled blond hair up in a ponytail, green blue eyes that sparkled as she laughed at the man's ridiculous failure and very red lips quirked in a smile, and she was wearing a white fitted shirt with a slim black tie and black pants.

"For that, your first drink's on me!" The blonde told her with a warm smile.


End file.
